Restraint mechanisms for laboratory experimental animals are widely used. A variety of restraining devices are commercially available. These are typically bridge-type apparatuses which restrict accessibility to the specimen. Furthermore, devices specialized to hold one species of animal (especially if intended for one size of the species) may hold the animal securely, but such devices are not versatile, and less specialized devices adaptable to many sizes may not hold any of them securely enough. The prior art does not make provision for holding test equipment such as electrodes or sensors adjacent to the specimen. There is, thus, a definite need in the art for a retainer more adaptable, flexible, and versatile in design.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a retainer which is adaptable to accommodate different kinds, sizes, and numbers of animals.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a retainer which allows open access to the specimens.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a retainer with provisions for holding test equipment or sensors, or for attaching them to the animals.